Stupid Exercises And Great Kisses
by TinyBird
Summary: The problem? I'm pretty sure my feeling for him will leak trough my eyes making him realise I fancy him. He will probably tease me endlessly for finally falling for him!  Rated T to be on the safe side...


**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever so if anything seems wrong tell me... nicely.**

**This is a thing based on a class we had today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Stupid Exercises And Great Kisses**

Bugger! Who's idea was this? Who could possibly think that having drama class is something necessary for the seventh years? Were supposed to train so were ready for the NEWTS, but nooo! We just have to do these stupid exercises in order to relax and have some fun!

OK, maybe I was one of the students who thought it would be a nice thing to get the final test out of my mind.

Maybe I thought it was fun until this exercise...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bas if I had someone else to do it with...

Maybe I should tell you a little about my situation so what I'm saying doesn't seem so confusing...

I think I'll do that!

Hi, my name is Lily Evans, head girl and proud Gryffindor! In the beginning of this term I fell in love with my fellow Gryffindor James Potter, the most handsome guy in school, top prankster, best in transfiguration and of course a heartbreaker.

He has with the help of his friends put me trough hell during my years of Hogwarts. Well not so much me as my ex-best friend Severus, but it's pretty much the same...

During these years of hell he has also asked me out at least once every single day! Actually it didn't start until third year, when we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. But it's a lot of turning down to do!

But our seventh year, this year, he stopped asking. He actually stopped bugging me, and instead he became this really sweet guy who only seemed to want me as a friend!

Now that we're friends I can see what I've missed out of all these years turning him down. It's not like I regret turning him down, he used to be an ass hexing Slytherins and having new girl every trip to Hogsmeade, but I just wish that he would ask me out again, now that he has changed.

Well. Back to today's drama class.

It started with a relaxing exercise, then we did some cooperation exercises, now were doing some stupid exercise were you're supposed to stand in front of someone, looking that person right in the eyes and not move a single face muscle.

First I was with Marlene, she started laughing so I won.

Then I switched to Alice, she also started laughing. The thing is that, when Alice started laughing she made her boyfriend, Frank laugh too.

That meant I had to take Frank's place.

Frank stood in front of James!

That meant I had to stand in front of James, staring in to his eyes, until one of us moved.

The problem? I'm pretty sure my feeling for him will leak trough my eyes making him realise I fancy him. He will probably tease me endlessly for finally falling for him!

Well, of course I could just pretend to lose before even starting. But my friends will see trough that, and when they realise why I lost on purpose they will tease me endlessly... And make me tell James.

I just have to stare into his eyes then. Covering up all my emotions.

"Evans, you ready?" Merlin, his voice is sexy!

"Yeah, sure." I tried to not sound too panicked.

We've been standing like this for about a minute now, James has the most wonderful . We're one of three couples left. Suddenly I hear McGonagalls voice.

"Take one step closer each other." What?

Without showing any emotion James takes a step closer.

"You to miss Evans." Yeah, how do I get my feet to move again, gazing into James hazel coloured eyes seems to effect my brain.

Finally I succeed in moving closer to him, just centimetres between us. I have to look up in order to continue keeping his eyes locked.

I hear Mary laughing in the background, trying to keep my self from thinking about James and how it would feel like kissing him right here right now, I try to remember who Mary had been up against, I think it was Remus.

Yes, Remus was with Mary, but he had actually started with... Peter! Peter had started laughing moments after Sirius.

Sirius had started with James, he lost pretty soon. Then he said it was because he wasn't very keen on gazing lovingly into his best mates eyes, quickly assuring the person in question that his eyes was lovely, he just didn't feel that way about him.

That had been the reason to why Peter lost.

Okay, that helped for like a few seconds. Now I'm back on thinking about James beautiful eyes again.

Wait! Is he coming closer? It sure feels like his eyes is moving towards me!

Just when I think that I feel his lips crashing onto mine. It takes me a few seconds to get over the shock, then I get to action. I immediately kiss him back, closing my eyes, opening my mouth and deepen the kiss, I slowly lift my hands to run them trough his hair.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! Stop that!" I feel James take a step back, and I slowly open my eyes. McGonagall is looking furious. "Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour during class. Each! Please leave my classroom. Now!"

Without taking my bag, I leave the room, looking down at the floor.

When I get out of the classroom I feel like crying. I just kissed James Potter, the object of my affection, and he will probably run off to tell everybody that I've fallen for him.

Then I realise he just got kicked out too. I look up, and there he is, staring at me like I'm some sort of freak.

What? No gloating? No "I knew I would get you"? No, he is just standing there looking like he regretted kissing me.

The way he looks at me, saying nothing is the last straw. I feel the tears slowly making there way down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Evans." It burns. It makes my heart break. He's sorry he kissed me. "I don't know why I did it. I swear, I didn't mean to!"

"Shut up." I mutter before I turn and start walking away.

"Please don't be mad at me!" He's following me, "I promise, I will never kiss you ever again!"

"Shut up Potter!" I turn around and yell it in his face.

How dare he apologies for the best kiss I've ever had? How dare he just play with my feelings like this? I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen him do this to other girls.

"You don't get to apologies for that kiss!" He looks shocked. "You hear me? You do not get to apologies for it! That was an amazing kiss and you don't get to ruin that!"

"Wha-" He's about to say something, but I don't care. I'm not done yet!

"Don't interrupt me! What you should apologies for is playing with my feelings! When did you find out? Was it something I did? Something I said? I thought we were friends! You could have been nice and let it go away! A friend does not torture another friend like that! That's not-"

"What are you talking about? Torture? Find out what?"

I'm tired. Oh, so tired.

I just turn around and start walking away again. When I hear him come after me, I say without turning around: "don't". He gets what I mean and I hear him stop.

I escape to the astronomy tower, and I stay there until the sun goes down. If someone catches me now I'll be in big trouble.

Walking towards the Gryffindor tower I feel like I'm being followed, I turn around and to my horror I see Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my arm, I get ready to scream but a hand covers my motuh and I'm being dragged into an dark small alcove.

"Calm down it's me." James voice is whispering in my ear. We stand in the alcove, my back pressed against his chest with something that I believe is an invisibility cloak over us, while Filch wanders by without finding us.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"Yeah, it seems like it."

James pulled the cloak off us both, but he didn't show any sign of leaving.

I tried to get out but he stopped me by snaking his arm around my waist.

"We need to talk, Evans." He murmured in my ear.

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"About that kiss... And a little misunderstanding."

"OK... Talk." My face is burning, why can't we just pretend that I didn't admit my feelings towards him today... Yesterday? What time is it?

Oh, that's right. Talk time...

Suddenly I'm out in the corridor again and being dragged into an empty classroom. James close the door behind us and then he stand in front of it, making sure I wouldn't leave I guess.

Damn. I really want to get out of here.

"I kissed you today." Like I wouldn't remember.

Since he's looking at me like he's waiting for some reaction I nod.

"You kissed me back." He's waiting again. I nod.

He nods to himself, like he's just got some important information. "Then you yelled at me." I look away. "You said something about a great kiss, playing with feelings, knowing something and being a bad friend. Is that correct?" I can feel his intense stare. I nod.

"I just need to know... Do you like me back?" He sounds insecure.

An insecure James. Right...

Like me back? Is that like fancy my back in pirate or something?

Like me... Back?

Wait?

I meet his eyes, and I realise what he meant.

"Yes. Yes I fancy you James Potter." I whisper, my voice sounds weak.

"Lily, please say you will go to Hosmeade with me. Please, I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you in any way. If I promise you that will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

He could break my heart.

I don't care.

He promised he wouldn't hurt me, maybe that wouldn't be a problem.

So I just nod for the millionth time, yes I will go to Hogsmeade with him.

And then his lips are crashing against mine for the second time that day. Or was it the second time in two days?

Don't know.

Don't care.

I'm kissing James bloody Potter, the most handsome guy in school, top prankster, best in transfiguration. He promised to not hurt me and that is all that matters.

**That's it I guess...**


End file.
